


Thick Thighs

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Ninjaraptor, Sass, idk - Freeform, kind of angst, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the temperature outside starts to rise, so do Arin's shorts. And Brian takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from saiq2004 on tumblr for some angst or smut and oops this happened instead. Hope you like it! :) prompts are currently closed, but if anyone is interested, please drop me a line on tumblr or on here.

“Dude, it’s like a hundred fuckin’ degrees out. It’s not even Summer yet, this weather is a bunch of balls.”

Brian looks up from his desk, Arin’s voice cutting through the silence in the office. He and Barry had just walked in, coming back from their usual mid-afternoon coffee run. As they approach the main part of the office, Brian raises his eyebrows in surprise. Instead of his usual plaid shirt and jeans, Barry is instead wearing a tank top and khaki shorts, both of which Brian has never seen on him. He would have taken more time to appreciate Barry’s newly exposed shoulders, but Arin’s outfit catches his attention even more than Barry’s. 

Arin is also wearing a tank top - not surprising from him - but instead of his usual basketball shorts, jeans, or sweat pants, he’s wearing a pair of black shorts - emphasis on the short. The end of Arin’s shirt is only about an inch away from the bottom of his shorts, exposing parts of him that Brian had never seen before, and he’s definitely not complaining. Brian can’t tear his eyes away from Arin’s thighs, even as he stops right in front of his desk.

“Hey Bri, like what you see?”

Brian peels his eyes away from Arin’s gorgeous thighs, panning them up to his face. He has one eyebrow cocked and a hand on his hip, a devilish gleam in his eye. Brian clears his throat and swallows thickly, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Arin, as your associate as well as your friend, I have to ask: what the fuck are you wearing?”

Arin runs a hand through his hair and clicks his tongue. He proceeds to sit on Brian’s desk, crossing his legs and resting them only inches away from where Brian is sitting. Brian’s eyes shift downwards again, a heat growing in his belly at the close proximity of the pale, thick, fucking fantastic legs in front on him. Arin sways them gently, humming questioningly when Brian doesn’t answer him. Brian opens his mouth, as though he’s going to say something, but closes it again, not able to find any words. Arin throws back his head, laughing heartily at Brian’s reaction.

“Fuck, dude. You must be really into thick thighs or something, huh? That’s funny. Well come on Bri, don’t be shy.”

To Brian’s surprise, Arin reaches out and grabs his wrist, placing his hand on the cool, pale skin on his mid thigh. Brian makes a noise in the back of his throat, and he swallows again, his mouth watering. His hands are hot against Arin’s thigh, and he can see goosebumps start to form as the younger man’s skin reacts to the temperature change as well as the touch. Brian can feel his heart beat quicken, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Arin is acting so strange, so flirtatious, and Brian is lacking his usual confidence. Arin pulls his hand higher, and now Brian’s hand rests on his upper thigh, his fingers splayed across the wide expanse of skin and soft brown hair. Brian squeezes gently, relishing in the softness of it, as well as the soft noise that escapes Arin’s lips. Brian notices a shift in Arin’s shorts, and he realizes that Arin is getting hard, his dick pressing against the dark fabric, obviously struggling to be contained. Brian’s middle finger slips underneath the bottom of the thin fabric and he gasps, making a sudden realization.

“Arin, you aren’t wearing any underwear are you?”

Brian’s voice is quiet and thick with lust. He looks up to Arin’s face, and ses that it’s taken on a deep red shade. Arin bites his lip, his deep brown eyes half open. Seeing Arin like this sends a surge of electricity through Brian’s body, and he squeezes his thigh harder. Brian decides to take some control, regaining a bit of his lost confidence. He stands up suddenly, bringing his face up to Arin’s, their lips almost touching. Brian uses his free hand to unfold Arin’s legs and scoots him forward on the desk so that he’s pressed against him, Brian now between his legs. Brian can feel Arin’s erection against him, and he’s sure that Arin can feel him as well, his own dick pressed hard against his jeans. Arin’s breath hitches; he obviously hadn’t expected Brian to turn the tables on him like this.

“Such a naughty boy, Arin. You wore these shorts just for me, didn’t you? Wanted me to notice you, to touch you, even though our friends and co-workers are in the office.”

Brian feigns a gasp and clicks his tongue, moving his hand up to Arin’s face and runs his thumb along his cheek.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? You get off to people watching you, don’t you? Oh Arin. Oh my pretty little Arin. I think I’ll have some fun with you, then.”


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a momentary lapse, Brian is back to his confident (and dominant) self. He has Arin exactly where he wants him, and it's not just the weather that's heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by honexjams on tumblr. Requests are always open, and if you send it off anon there is a much higher chance of me filling it promptly.

Brian pulls Arin somehow closer, glad that those little shorts are made of a fabric that easily slides across the wooden desk. He tightens his grip on Arin's thighs and can't help but relish in the way his supple thighs curve against his strong touch. There's a phone going off in someone's office. There's laughter coming from another room. The clicking and clacking of multiple keyboards can be heard all around them. And yet...

"You've caught me in an interesting mood, Arin. Normally I'd just imagine what it would be like to touch you, to kiss you, to..." Brian leans in so that his lips are just barely touching Arin's ear. "...to ravish you."

 

Brian feels Arin's legs quivering with anticipation. He licks his lips, his eyes soaking up the image before him. He loosens his grip on Arin's legs, and a small sound escapes his lips. Brian smiles knowingly.

 

"No, no. None of that. Don't draw any more attention to yourself...unless that's what you want?"

 

Arin doesn't move. His breath quickens. Brian's smile erupts into a full blown grin. Now he sees what Arin truly wants. Now he can finally live out that one dream he keeps having. He opens his mouth slightly, gliding his tongue over the edges of his teeth. His piercing blue eyes never leave Arin's nervous gaze while he takes out his cell phone from his pocket. He dials a familiar number and places the phone to his ear, his eyes still fixed on the sight in front of him. As the phone rings, Brian can't help but admire his handiwork so far: two pink handprints splayed across Arin's thighs, the imprints fading but still very obvious. Arin's eyes flit back and forth, trying to catch some sort of hint in Brian's expression. After what feels like ages, the person on the other end of the phone finally picks up.

_"Hey Bri, what's up?"_

"Hey Danny, not much. I was just wondering...are you going to be in the office today?"

Arin's eyes go wide as he hears the name. His blush deepens and spreads down his neck, his face hot with anticipation and apprehension. 

_"Uh, yea actually. I'm about to walk in. Arin and I are recording all day. Do you need something? Is everything alright?"_

Brian smirks, glad he got the answer he was expecting. He wonders what could be going through Arin's head right now.

"No, no, everything's fine. I was just wondering. And hey, by the way, lunch is on me today."

As Brian is talking, his free hand drifts across Arin's bare thigh again, his fingertips grazing the softest and most delicate areas. Arin shudders, and Brian bites his lip. He finishes his conversation with Dan and offers Arin his hand.

"Come on, you have work to do. But don't you dare think that I'm done with you."

Brian's voice is a deep whisper, a stark contrast from how he was talking to Dan just moments ago. He leads Arin into the recording room and sits him down on the couch. He crouches down between his legs, pushing them apart slightly and rubbing his thumbs up and down the sleek fabric of those fantastic shorts. He gently runs the pad of his thumb over Arin's crotch, and his cock twitches from the touch. A moan escapes Arin's lips and Brian can't help himself. He bends forward and gently runs his tongue along the outline of the expanding bulge. Arin moans again, throwing his head back and curling his toes. Brian flits the tip of his tongue over the tip of Arin's dick, and he feels that familiar wetness of anticipation. Suddenly, he gets up, much to Arin's disappointment. He gives him a look that seems to say 'Why'd you stop?', but Brian just clicks his tongue and walks behind the couch. A moment later, the door opens.

"Oh hey Danny! Just in time. I was just finishing up here."

He looks back at Arin, who shoots him a worried look. He winks and then leaves without another word. After shutting the door, he grabs his phone and quickly types out a message.

_Have fun during your session. Try not to think about how I'm going to be touching myself later, thinking of you. Try not to think about how badly I want to fuck you right now. I'll be sending you pics later. I'm sure Dan will give you plenty of attention while you sit there hard and quivering for me._

He sends the message and bites his lip. After a moment of picturing Arin reading his message, he can't hold himself back any longer. He rushes to an empty bathroom and undoes his belt and pants. His dick is so hard that it's touching his stomach now that it isn't confined to his jeans. His breath hitches as he touches himself. He grabs his phone again, opening his messages and taking a picture.

_I changed my mind. Come here right now. I'm aching for you._

He sends the picture and message. Moments later there's a knock on the door. 

_God I love this job._


End file.
